kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Mirai
' '''is another main character in Kamiwaza Wanda and is part of her own family of three. She is voiced by Suzuko Mimori. Her full name is '''Mirai Kohinata'. Personal Appearance Mirai is a young girls with orange hair and brown eyes. She wears a light-yellow shirt with a pink 'M' on it, a pink sleeveless fleece, greyish-blue shorts, long black socks and cream shoes. Sometimes, Mirai wears a stripy pink-and-yellow dress with a blue 'M' on it and a pair of pink shorts. Young Mirai When she was younger, Mirai wore a pink shirt with a white collar-lace, a red skirt, white stockings and black shoes. Transformed Mirai Mirai still has orange hair but in ponytails. She wears a pink dress with fucshia-pink ribbons, white gloves and pink boots. These are the magical girl clothes Mirai wears when she uses the Promin Fukumin. Personality Mirai is a cheery young girl living with her florist parents in Kirakira First Street. She's a kind-hearted girl who is one of Yuto's 4 friends along with Shuu, Nicole and Souma. Relationships *Mr. Kohinata (father) *Mrs. Kohinata (mother) *Sakura (Mirai's relative) *Momotaru (Mirai's relative's pet cat) *Yuto, Shuu, Souma and Nicole (friends) *Amazing (teammate) *Railmin (Promin buddy) Promins See: Mirai/List of Promins In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Mirai makes her debut in Zoo Panic!! as one of Yuto's classmates. Mirai was giving a customer some flowers when Bug-Railmin and Wanda dashed past her, causing the flowers to get blown off. Mirai has to patcipate at a singing competion along with Nicole. However, she got pocessed by Bug-Micmin. She was then rescued by Yuto. Later, Mirai does her entry in the singing competition by singing an emotional aria which makes both her mother and her father feel delighted. Mirai was worried about her father, Mr. Kohinata, who was suffocating from the bad smells manipulated by Bug-Sumerumin. Mirai helped her relative Sakura look for her pet cat Momotaru. Mirai became a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter when she teams up with Wanda's friend Amazing. She captures and debugs Bug-Hasamin. Mirai had troubles with her teammate Amazing. That was until Bug-Katasumin kidnaps Turbomin and Jetmin for the Bug Bites to rebug. Later, Mirai summoned Fukumin who transformed her and Amazing into their magical girl selves. Mirai deals with Bug-Turbomin. During the showdown against Don Bugdez's monsterous form, Mirai took a ride on Railmin's train. Mirai and her 2 friends Yuto and Shuu go on a space journey with their teammates Wanda, Nice and Amazing, as well as Masato's teammate Mighty, in order to unfreeze the Wonder-Star. Trivia * Mirai is the fourth human character to become a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter, starting from episode 43. The first three being Yuto, Masato and Shuu. * Mirai shares her surname with Miku who is a friend of Hibiki from an older-teen-oriented magical girl franchise 'Symphogear'. Counterparts * Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Adventure, both have orange hair) * Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino and Chibiusa (Sailor Moon series, all 7 can transform using the Promin Fukumin and the sailor crystals; Mirai and Minako Aino both have white cats Momotaru and Artemis; Mirai and Chibiusa both have pink on them) * Misty (Pokemon series, both have orange hair) * Memetchi (Tamagotchi series, both have orange on them and are friends to Yuto and Mametchi) * Miku Kohinata (Symphogear series, both are friends to Yuto and Hibiki and have 'Kohinata' in their names) Gallery Mirai & Masato and Shuu.PNG Mirai in Trouble!.PNG Mirai on Wanda.PNG Yuto, His Family, His 2 Friends And 3 Kamiwaza Teammates.jpg Four Kamiwaza Power Shooters and Their Promins.PNG Screenshot Of Mirai And Amazing.jpg Mirai and Amazing VS Bugmins.PNG Kamiwaza Team with Souma and Nicole.PNG Bug-Coro_approached.PNG Wanda Ho Mirai, Shuu and Yui.PNG Kamiwaza Trio and Wanda with Hasamin.PNG Kamiwaza Trio and Wanda vs Bug-Wrap.PNG Kamiwaza Trio Shocked.PNG Mutemin and Recordmin with Wanda, Mirai and Shuu.PNG Kamiwaza Trio and Wanda vs Bug-Dive.PNG Mutemin_defending_Kamiwaza_Trio_and_Wanda.PNG Mirai and Shuu with Turbomin and Tonkamin.PNG Mirai and Nicole.PNG Bug-Stop getting away while Mirai and Nicole watching.PNG Kamiwaza_Trio_vs_Bug-Magnet.PNG Kamiwaza_Team_with_Yui,_Turbomin_and_Zuzumin.PNG Mirai sing with holding Bug-Mic.PNG Kamiwaza Team with Yui, Nicole, Souma and Promins including Turbomin and Zuzumin.PNG Yuto_is_talking_and_rest_of_Kamiwaza_Trio_are_searching.PNG Screenshot Of Yuto, Mirai And Shuu In Front Of Wanda's Spaceship.png Wanda_and_Kamiwaza_trio_with_Senpuumin.PNG Astronaut Mirai.png Astronaut Mirai (Close Up).png Silhouettes Of Mirai And Amazing.png Turbomin_big_and_Kamiwaza_team_small.PNG Mirai Admiring The Night Sky.jpg Screenshot Showing Bug-Chakkamin Getting Captured By Yuto (+ Other Characters).jpg Yuto And Friends After Kirakira Library Returns To Normal.jpg Shocked Yuto, Smiling Mirai And Puzzled Shuu.jpg Yuto And Friends Noticing Wanda's Voice.jpg Yuto And Friends Strolling During The Sunset.jpg Screenshot Of Shuu And Mirai Preparing To Capture And Debug Bugmins.jpg Screenshot Of Transformed Mirai And Amazing.jpg Screenshot Showing Yuto, Wanda, Turbomin, Mirai And Shuu.jpg Shuu And Mirai With Their Kamiwaza Power-Shots.jpg Screenshot Of Mirai And Yui.jpg Screenshot Of Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, Yui And Wanda All Leap In A Group Photo.PNG Kamiwaza_Trio_with_Nicole,_Souma_and_Butler_Tora.PNG Links * Mirai's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Kamiwaza Power-Shooters Category:Children